


Tower of Tears and Joy

by Drug_Tito



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, au: modern, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drug_Tito/pseuds/Drug_Tito
Summary: A modern retelling of the relationship between Mary Tudor and Eustace Chapuys. Mary Tudor is a depressed and lonely teenager starting university. Follow her story of love, lust, misery, happiness, psychical pain and forgiveness in her relationship with Eustace Chapuys.





	1. Mary's Miserable Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> After the one-shot titled Family I decided to expand on my idea of a modern relationship between Mary Tudor and Eustace Chapuys. I totally love this pairing, even though the age gap sometimes gives me creeps.

Her mother and father hadn't been seeing eye to eye for a while when suddenly her mother moved out of the family apartment. Mary, seventeen at the time, was the only daughter of Henry Tudor the CEO of Tudors, an investment firm, and his wife Katherine Trastamara a former Spanish model.

Mary had ways known that her father wasn't the most loyal husband to her mother, but she tolerated it as did her mother.

So, what or rather who made Katherine lose her nerves? It was her husband's newest mistress Anne Boleyn, daughter of Thomas Boleyn, a very successful arms dealer.

Mary Tudor could only watch as one night her father brought his new lover home and had her in his marriage bed. Mary's mother Katherine came home a bit earlier than usually and caught them in the act. It sealed what remained of her parent's marriage. Katherine lost her nerves over the couple and moved out the same night. The next morning a moving company came and took everything that was hers.

For the first time in her life, Mary felt insecure and quite essentially lost. She loved both her mother and father but felt her mother, after all, did what was right.

In the months that followed the divorce was finalized and it was decided that Mary was to stay with her father. He, of course, hired the best lawyers, including the infamous Thomas Cromwell, who made his name by suing the Catholic Church in the name of the English Government over the profit the Church made in the UK. Mr. Cromwell made it so that, Mary was essentially forced to stay with her father and his new lover but was also forbidden to even speak with her mother.

Since then Mary was even more alone than before. She had a close bond with her mother but was now forbidden to even have contact with her. The first year after their divorce was the worst. Mary was forced to attend the wedding of her father and Anne Boleyn. The bitch always humiliated her, by words and actions. She was forced to sit next to her at Christmas dinner and was forced to be happy and congratulate her on her pregnancy. When her half-sister Elizabeth was born she was torn. On one hand she hated her, for being the daughter of that whore, but on the other hand, she loved, as she was her sister after all.

Gradually Mary became more and more secluded. She never had close friends, but now her melancholy wasn’t getting her any new. She spend most days in the library studying, reading books or watching YouTube. It became her seclusion from the world, as she would do just about anything to avoid seeing her step-mother.

Her step-mother would send her about doing the most menial of chores. She would call her a brat and slap her if Mary didn't obey. Her father either didn't know about this abuse or simply didn't care. To him, Anne now meant the world, and Mary was just a pawn with whom he could play his former wife.

Her grades were even better than before, but almost all of her social contacts ceased. She became the epiphany of a lonely child. She didn't sleep and didn't eat for days. She also developed a depression so severe that her father more than a year since she last saw her finally allowed her contact with her mother.

One sunny afternoon Mary was waiting for her mother in a coffee shop. She was so excited to see her again. So much had changed since they last saw each other. Seeing her walking down the street towards her almost broke her. Mary wrapped her hand around her mother as if it was a matter of live death.

The afternoon Mary spent with her mother made her shine again. She had lost the will to live, but now it was revived. She will live her life to see her mother happy. It looked like her mother was having the time of her life. Opening a new lingerie and makeup line Katherine had found something in which she was truly good at. Companies were basically stacking at her door to sell her products. She was making money, had a satisfying job and now her daughter and her love. Oh, why had she stayed with Henry for so long, it only made her life more miserable?

Mary was now allowed to see her mother more often. Their meetings always cheered her up. Katherine was truly interested in Mary’s life and wished only the best for her daughter. 

But first, there was time for Katherine’s happiness.

Mary had just received a call. Her mother was getting married! To her old friend Thomas More!

Thomas More was a successful state prosecutor, specializing in prosecuting human trafficking. The public loved and respected him, and he was also a known philanthropist.

Mary remembered Mr. More's visits from her youth before he and her father had a falling out. He was always sweet to her, but not sickeningly sweet, rather nice in a way that respected her intelligence, even though she was not even 10 years old.

But she never knew that he was romantically involved with her mother. He had been married once, before his wife died of breast cancer, and had four children, out of which the oldest Margarethe, about 10 years older than Mary, was a known scientist in the field of microbiology.

Mary was to meet Thomas More and his family at dinner on Friday.

The family dinner was nice. Thomas More and her mother appeared to be very much in love. Mary was so happy for her mother, one could see in her eyes, that she had found happiness with that man. Mr. More was a bit older than her mother, gracefully, witty and very friendly. Mary felt safe in his company. His children were nice too. His daughters Margaret, Elizabeth and Cicely were all highly educated and his only son John was a well-to-do lawyer. At the end of the evening Mary could only hope to one day became a part of this loving family.

Thomas More and Katherine Trastamara were quietly married in spring with only the closest of family members in attendance. Mary was so happy to see her mother shine with joy. Thomas really was the right man for her. Mary could see with her own eyes just how tender were their touches, how sweet their words and how caring their look when their eyes met. 

In that moment Mary finally understood that she will never taste such happiness, such true bliss, such pleasure. She will never find a man that will treat her like Thomas treated her mother. Mary will never find a man or true love. And she will have to make peace with this. Someday. Somehow.

Mary was meeting her mother and her new husband again.  
“You will not go to prom?” Asked her mother rather shocked.  
“No.” whispered Mary. “I have nothing to do there.”  
“But – how – why…?”  
“It’s… complicated. I do not wish to attend. “  
“But surely-“  
“Mother, I don’t have any friends. I can’t go, I don’t want to go. Understood?”  
“Yes I understand,” said Katherine with bile raising in in her throat. What had happened to her sweet little girl? Who had ruined her? She silently wondered.  
A single tear was falling down Mary’s cheek.

“I am not the girl you used to know. I’m not your sweet, little, innocent daughter anymore. I am whatever I am. I had changed, much more than you may realize. I am damaged goods.”  
With that, she ran from the room.

Katherine would have tried to go after her if there were not a pair of strong masculine arms that had wrapped around her waist. She buried her face into the soft chest of her husband and cried silent and dry tears.

Mary enrolled in university picking law as her field of study. As the college of law was in reachable proximity of Thomas’ and Katherine’s apartment, Katherine insisted that Mary moved in with them. At least that was what she told Henry, who was unsurprisingly very happy to lose the weight of responsibility called his daughter Mary. In fact, she had bought a small apartment next doors and she and Thomas well renovating it before Mary could more into it. Katherine had seen her daughter’s damaged mental state and did not wish to hurt her more. She did not want her to live with Henry anymore, as he seemed to be the main reason for her physical wounds, and college turned out to be the perfect cover. Katherine would give her daughter all the freedom she wanted, but her mother will always be next door, ready to offer help.

It was the first day of college for Mary. She locked the doors of her apartment. Her very own little apartment. It was the best gift her mother and Thomas could ever give her. She was so surprised she was moved to tears when she was given the keys to the apartment. It was small but practical, it held all she needed and much more. She felt safe there, as she always did when she was completely alone. She craved for a place of her own, where the decisions would be only her own, where there would be no inspector-like-control, where she could build her own life in her own way. She left the apartment building to catch a bus to law college.

It was the first day in the completely new chapter of her life.


	2. Eustace

It was December, the time of New Year's receptions. Mary was invited to the state persecutors' reception by her step-father Dr. Thomas More. He hinted at her that a lot of important people would attend and that she should befriend them in order to gain acquaintances and maybe get some offers for a summertime apprenticeship. She wore a red dress that didn't cover her upper arms and got only to her knees. Her mother said she looked marvelous in it.

There really were a lot of people. All of them were smartly dressed and knew a thing or two about the law. Mary talked to what seemed like ten different people but was not successful in anything but making a good first impression. Frustrated she moved towards the bar to order something strong and calm her nerves.

"A shot of vodka, please," She said to the bartender.

"A beautiful lady such as yourself shouldn't drink something as foul as that." Said a mysterious figure sitting behind the bar.

It was a man. He was maybe fifty and was very smartly dressed in black business clothes. He was of medium build, with brown hair and beard that had some gray in it. He also possessed a very charming smile and blue eyes that seemed to be made of magic. The look on his face, that of a man who calls for a company, for someone to talk to him for a bit, but offers something in return, drew her attention. She was fed up with people who smiled politely but wouldn't even listen to her.

"What do you recommend instead?" She asked and sat down next to him, legs crossed.  
He gave her a charming smile and ordered: "Two whiskeys here."  
They sipped their drinks and began to talk.  
"What would bring a gorgeous creature such as yourself in the midst of all of these vultures."  
"Vultures? Sir..."  
"Ah, yes. We haven't presented each other. Chapuys. - Eustace Chapuys. And you my fine Madame?"  
She gave him a nervous smile, which, looking back, he probably interpreted to have a sexual undertone.

"Mary. Tudor." She seemed to forget her own name, but it was not of shock, it was his eyes, blue as the ocean deep. They seemed to confirm he really liked talking to her.

"Vultures, yes. Animals or people for that matter who come here to spy, to feel the terrain, to observe the players, so in the new year they can strike where the enemy is weakest. All of them are here so they can get the best information and win in the next year. Sometimes I feel like a mobster, not a lawyer."  
"You are a lawyer?"  
"One could say so."  
"Tell me." She said, maybe a bit to seductively.  
"I work for Charles Habsburg, the CEO of BMW in Germany."  
"My mother's nephew?"  
"Ah yes, you are the daughter of Katherine Trastamara and Henry Tudor."  
"Yes. My mother and her new husband Dr. More brought me here with them.”  
"I once had the honor of meeting your mother. She seems a feisty woman."

Mary gave him a shy smile.  
Eustace, feeling her discomfort, continued: "I am a good friend of Thomas More, that's why I'm here today."  
"Not to vulture around?" Asked Mary rather teasingly.  
"Yes, I admit, I also came to vulture around."  
"What exactly do you do for my cousin?"  
He smirked than began to talk. "I oversee all the business conducted between your father and Mr. Habsburg. I also oversee that all that BMW in the UK does is in accordance with law. I also report to Mr. Habsburg on weekly basis."  
"I see. It must be tiresome..."  
His face fell to the floor, then he said: "Well enough about me. What are you doing for a living?"  
"Oh, don't work really. I just started at the University. Law."  
"And I would guess that is why you are really here."  
"Yes, I tried to get some summertime apprenticeship, but as you said they are here for a completely different reason."  
"And everybody knows it. Except for Thomas More. He thinks the best of every man. To a fault." He sighed.  
"And you are not like that Mr. Chapuys?"  
"Eustace, please. No. I'm a cynic. A pessimist. A realist. I see people for what they really are."  
"And what am I?"  
"A lost girl in need of guidance."  
She looked right into his eyes and lost herself in them. He was right, she was lost and needed guidance.

He gave a nod to the bartender to bring them another drink.

Three drinks later Mary was intoxicated enough to muster the courage and ask for his number. She didn't know anymore what she was doing or thinking. She was infatuated with him yes, but what did she want from him? Did she just develop a crush on a man twice her age? No, she reasoned, she just liked talking to him. Eustace Chapuys was different than other men she encountered during the years. He was a realist, a cynic even, but was nonetheless charming. The most charming and interesting man she had ever met. And he was a smooth talker. His words were charming and unintentionally seductive. She wasn't used to such words, no one had ever talked to her like that. She never had a boyfriend or was in any way popular during high school.

Eustace gave her his business card but added his private phone number to it. He found her a cab and before letting her go, he told her to call or text him the next day.  
When she came home she literally feels onto her bed. She wasn't used to drinking so much and was emotionally tired from the evening's events.

In the morning she cooked her coffee and sat down in the kitchen with her phone and Eustace's business card on the counter. Should she call him? No, she will text him. She preferred texting. But should she? She liked him, and he seemed to enjoy her company. "Fuck. Just do it Mary," she swore under her breath.

She opened her phone and saved the new number under the name of Eustace Chapuys <3.

She sent him a text. Hi. :-) Just got up. Have some headache. You?  
Some 5 minutes later he answered. Same. Just walked into Starbucks to buy coffee. Thankfully no hangover.  
Mary: You have to work today?  
Eustace: Yes. :-(  
Eustace: You?  
Mary: Have some lectures. Should be home by 6.  
Eustace: Is that an invitation?  
Mary: Maybe...  
Eustace: Picking you up at 8 then.  
Mary: Srsly? Where are we going? I don't have much cash right now... :-(  
Eustace: Consider both as my concerns ;-)  
Eustace: See you P.S. send me your address  
Mary: Ok.   
In the next text message, she sent him her address.

Mary was stunned. Did she just unintentionally flirt with a man, who was old enough to be her father, and now he was taking her out on a date? Or was this even a date? Was it just a meal to... who knows what...

Her lectures that day were unusually boring. Her mind kept slipping to thoughts about Eustace and the evening ahead. What was he expecting of her? What should she wear? Casual, smart, or provocative clothes? No, not provocative, it would seem to him she wanted to have sex with him. Where would they go? Should she even go? Was he smutted with her, just the same as she was with him?

Deciding it was useless trying to concentrate on what the professor was talking, she opened Eustace’s Wikipedia page. He was 55 years old, the same as her father, and was born in Annecy, in the department of Haute - Savoie, France. He went to University in Torino and Rome, and worked for BMW in Genova, Spain, and Germany, before coming to London some 10 years ago. For some reason, she pondered on the information about his spouse and children. He was never married, neither were there mentions of any girlfriends, but he had a son, Cesare who was 5 years older than Mary. She clicked on his name and found that his mother was unknown. Then it dawned on her. She was flirting with a man, who was not only 26 years older than her but also had a son who was 5 years her senior. In her panic, she wanted to cancel their meeting this evening, but then the class ended. She ran out of the building to get some fresh air.

This seemed like a problem she should consult over with her best friend. But she had none. She has always been a lonely child. Too rich and too feisty for anyone to try to be friends with her. Her mother and father usually didn't try to get her to know people of her age. Yes, they tried to educate her and raised her into a fine woman but she didn't get to know much people she could trust in the process.

She really needed a female confident now. The closest person she had to a friend was her housekeeper Ms. Susan Clarencieux. But she couldn't confide to her that she was getting involved with Eustace. God knows where such information would end.

She took a stroll in the University garden and pondered on the issue. She finally decided that she should go. She has never been invited by anyone to any kind of event before. At least Eustace Chapuys was having interest in her. She should go and see what was to come from it. And finally, she gave him her word she would go with him to dinner, and she should stick to it.

She got home at 6.15 p.m. She took a shower and found some black jeans and green shirt to wear, it was her casual dress and she wanted to see if Eustace liked it. She also decided against excessive makeup.

At 8.03 her phone rang. He was waiting for her outside her apartment block in his black BMW with darkened windows. The interior was all in dark grey leather. He wore black slacks and suit and a red shirt, very similar in color to the dress she wore when they met. He had visibly groomed his greying hair and beard, and despite his years looked very handsome.

"Hi" she greeted with a level of unease and sat down in the passenger seat.  
"Good evening Mary." He greeted back with a voice as smooth as silk.   
He drove off, and Mary looked around the car. It was expensive but also comfortable. She sensed the car had a man's odor to it and it delighted her. Ever since that evening, she associated that smell with Eustace.

Eustace took her to one of the more expensive restaurants in London. They had whiskey and creamy garlic soup for starters, a baked octopus for main course and tiramisu for dessert. Mary also drunk much more alcohol than she should. Talking to him was so relaxing. He wasn't pushy and revealed just as much information about himself so she was keeping her interest in him. The bill must have been enormous.

To Mary, he seemed like a typical well-mannered gentleman of middle age. Handsome and charming, intelligent and worldly, well-groomed and relatively rich. If she met a man of her age with such qualifications she would never let him go.

She thank him for the lovely evening before he dropped her off in front of her apartment block. Before she left, he took her hand and kissed her knuckles like a knight, before saying goodbye and wishing her a peaceful night.

But peaceful it was not. Lying in her bed Mary rewind the evening's event and wondered how it would feel if he kissed her lips instead of her hand.

For the next two months, life went as normal for young Mary Tudor. Most of her days were filled with lectures, compulsorily reading and studying. She rarely thought about Eustace Chapuys, but somehow, she texted him every day. Their conversations were not overly interesting as they mostly talked about their daily activities, but it showed that both of them held a considerable interest in each other.

One February Friday Eustace invited Mary to a few late-night drinks. Mary got his message in the middle of a students' party in a bar near University, where she most held for herself, as she didn't know anybody. She tried talking to a few people but was unsuccessful, maybe it was her character, her way of speaking...? That is why she happily agreed to his invitation even thou the hour was rather late and she was already substantially drunk.

They met in an Irish pub relatively close to the city center. He was sitting alone by the bar, just like the night they met at the reception, and judging by the state of his eyes was also quite drunk himself. Ordering gin tonic for Mary and another beer for himself he greeted her more enthusiastically than he perhaps should. They kept ordering drinks but didn't talk as much as the last time. It was way past midnight and the drink got into their heads.

Mary could swear they were sitting closer and closer to one another. She felt his hand trailing further and further up her legs until it settled itself on her hip. Their faces were now very close, she could smell as well as feel his alcoholic breath on her face. And then quite suddenly their lips met in a kiss. It was sloppy and drunk, but it was a kiss nonetheless. Her hand leaned onto his chest for support. Mary had never been kissed before, so she let Eustace take the lead. He kept kissing her again and again before they had to break apart to catch their breathes.

No words were needed when Eustace paid the bill and she followed him into a cab, which drove them to his place. The half-hour drive in the cab sobered her in a way. She suddenly became aware of how close their bodies were and of the fact that one of his arms was wrapped around her. She looked at him and he answered her with another series of kisses. Mary, instead of fighting him, welcomed the burning intensity with which he delivered those kisses. To the cab driver, they probably seemed like just any other couple who was happily in love. They were dropped off in the garage of Eustace's apartment block. He paid the driver and help her out of the car.

Then Eustace took her hand and walked towards the lift. The air in the small lift was so tense one could cut it with a knife. It was quite sudden when she once more felt Eustace's lips on her own. His beard tickled her cheeks and his nose was brushing up against hers. Her tongue battled with his as their kiss deepened. She felt his hands on the small of her back while her fingers buried themselves into his silky curls.

Their kiss was only broken when the lift stopped on the floor of Eustace's apartment. Mary barely entered the apartment when she was pushed against the nearby wall and attacked by Eustace's feverous kisses. He kissed everything from her lips to her neck and breasts as far as the dress allowed. His fingers crept up Mary's leg, past her knee, and up the soft thigh under her dress. She never knew torture could be so sweet.

His fingers finally came to the place her legs meet. But he didn't attack right away. Instead, he touched and cherished every other place of her body but the place where she wanted him most. For the first time, her body burned for the touch of a man. He was her world at the moment. She would do anything for them to stay here for all eternity.

Suddenly his head disappeared under her skirt. She only felt his teeth and fingers lowering her panties and then she felt him. His tongue up her cunt. Licking and teasing her. Flicking her clitoris and sucking the meat around it. Then dipping his tongue up her twat. Literally eating her out. A moan was ripped from Mary's throat even though she fought to stay quiet.

"You can be as loud as you want." Came Eustace's reply from underneath her skirt. He kept licking her pussy, bringing her closer to pleasure. Mary's hands were placed on the wall behind her. Eustace kept eating her out, and she kept moaning uncomprehensive words until could suddenly she muttered "Eustace, I..." and she shuttered and leaned against the wall.

Mary felt as though her world was being ripped apart. An unusual light appeared from all sides, and she felt as though she was both flying and falling. Her body was convulsing but her mind was blank. She had never experienced something as good as this. Then in dawned on her...

When his head appeared from under her skirt he wore a satisfied smirk on his face. He wanted to gather her in his arms and continue what they had started in his bedroom, when she suddenly pushed him away. She was rearranging her clothes and her face was in tears.

Eustace, very confused, asked: “Mary...?"  
"No." She tried to wipe her face of tears but only more came pouring down her face. "I had never... Never..."

With that, she left his apartment and before he could catch her she already took the single elevator down to ground level. When he finally followed her, she was nowhere to be seen.

Only when he sat down the pavement and tried to sit so the budge of his erected cock wouldn't be seen, did he fully comprehend her words. She had never had sex. It was her first time. It was her first time and he took her against the wall! "You sick bastard!" He shouted for the entire block of apartments to hear. "You're a sick bastard!" It was true. Was it natural or indeed normal for a man of 55 to flirt with a woman half his age? A woman who could easily be his daughter. Was it natural he brought this lady, younger even than his own son, to his place on the third date and licked her virgin cunt, not on anything solid, but against the damn wall?!

He was a sick pedophile. A truly sick old man preying on young girls. She was a virgin for fuck's sake! She didn't know a man's touch, or a woman's before he roughly pushed her against the wall and had his way with her.

Mary somehow managed to find a taxi and coming home she thanked God, her mother insisted her apartment was essentially its own unit with its own entrance. She couldn't have faced her mother or stepfather in this condition. She felt defiled and dirty. She didn't even know where these expressions were coming from.

She just let a man she barely knew push her against the wall and unceremoniously eat her out until she orgasmed. She couldn't deny it, she liked it very much, but after it was over, she felt terrified and somehow dirty. She had never had sex, damn she had never even been kissed until this evening.

Mary went straight to her bathroom and tried to wash this feeling of dirt from her body. She used everything she had from soap to etheric oils. But even when she laid down on her bed she could still feel his touch on her skin, the way he caressed her thighs and kissed her lips. Eventually, she cried herself to sleep that night.


	3. Love or Lust?

Waking up the next morning she had something akin to a hangover. She made coffee and sat down on the couch in the living room.

She asked herself: What was he to her? Her lover? Her boyfriend? Her special friend? She sighed and drank her coffee. Never in her life was she so confused as she was now. A few tears ran down her cheeks. What did she fell towards him? Was it love? Maybe lust? Or just interest?

The three "meetings" they had, they were special, but why were they dates or just drinks he bought for a pretty lady? But he also kissed her, made her tremble. Did it even mean something to him? He was a handsome successful man in his fifties, surely, he was used to courting rich and beautiful young woman, and after heaving a pleasing night with them before casting them off for another. Her father was like that, why would Eustace Chapuys be any different?

She started to sob violently. Luckily it was Saturday so she could afford to stay at home. She went back to bed but found sleep difficult to come by.

It was late afternoon when Mary was woken up by her doorbell. She somehow managed to stand from her bed and walked to the door. But nothing could have prepared her for what was awaiting her on the other side of the door.

Opening them she found Eustace Chapuys standing at her doorstep, wine and red roses in hand. He had a nervous smile on his face.

Mary opened her mouth but nothing came out of them. In her panic, she swiftly closed the door.

"No Mary, please. I'm here to apologize. I'm so sorry, if I knew... if only I knew." He sounded defeated.

His words seemed to do the deed as she opened the doors and let him in.

Their eyes met as he entered her apartment. The looks from both of them were full of guilt, of asking forgiveness, of shame even.

"I brought you red roses and a bottle of a fine wine." Started Eustace, rather awkwardly.  
"Thank you." She took the wine and red roses he brought and smelled them. They smelled of spring, which made her smile.  
"I thought you would like them."  
Mary gave him a shy smile but quickly dropped it. She put the gifts on the table.  
"Mary." He grabbed her hands into his own.   
"I came to apologize. I shouldn't have... acted as I did. I should have been more of a gentleman towards you. Instead, you saw the worst of my character. I... I am truly sorry. I'm a sick... bastard preying on young virtuous women."

Mary took hands out of his grasp only to put them on each of his bearded cheeks. She then stepped very close to him. She could smell his manly aroma.

"No, you are not." He wanted to argue her words so she continued: "Eustace, never had I been kissed in my life, never had I seen a man looking at me with lusty eyes and never had I been touched by a man, that is before yesterday."  
He turned his eyes to the floor.

"No Eustace, don't give me that look. I had seen many beautiful things in my life, walked many beautiful lands, but never, never Eustace, had I loved. And if having sex with a person one loves feels the way it felt yesterday, then I don't want to do anything else in the world."

Mary feared many things, but the thing she feared the most at the moment was his rejection that was almost certainly coming.

"Mary..." He started but was cut off by her.  
"Even..., even if you seek my company for only one night, then so be it. I am prepared to be your pretty lady for a single night."

"I could never ask such a thing from you, for I..." The remainder of his words were placed on her lips, as his mouth caught her own. Their kiss was passionate and deep and sweet. No words were needed, the kiss expressed everything that needed to be said.

"Eustace, can you please say the words nonetheless."  
"Words yes..."  
He moved his lips to her ear and whispered very slowly and seductively: "I love you, Mary Tudor."

Her heart skip a beat. Never had anyone told her that.

"Does that mean that you are now my boyfriend?"  
"Only if you will have me.' He returned humorously.  
She only smiled in return, but the light in her dark blue eyes was like electricity to Eustace.  
They continued to kiss until Mary broke off, saying: "I'm going to change, then we can go to..."  
"No. I'm not in the mood for going out either." She gave him a small but thankful smile.  
"Then, I presume, we will only need two wine glasses."

They settled on the couch in the living room. Eustace poured two glasses of the wine he brought. Seeing her nervousness he wrapped his arms around her. And placed a quick kiss on her lips. 

"Shh, don't say a thing. Just relax."   
After a while she did. Her head on his shoulder, her breathing even.  
"Eustace," she said after a while.  
"Aha," he answered.  
"I know I'm a stiffy virgin and can't relax much next to you. But, would you, will you, help me be..., feel more at ease next to you, maybe relax into your embrace. I would like that... I'm just not used to it..."  
She felt awkward saying that, but she really wanted to be more relaxed next to Eustace, to be more sensual with him.

He then took her into his lap and started to kiss the side of her neck from behind. Mary moaned at the heavenly sensation.   
"You like that?" Asked Eustace.  
"Yes." Gasped Mary between her moans.  
"Then we will do more of this."  
She took his hand and placed it on her thigh. Getting the hint, he started to stroke it through the fabric. 

After a while, she turned in his lap. She was now kneeling on the couch and facing him, while her kisses were becoming more and more ferocious. He then felt her hands on his crotch, her fingers on the zipper of his pants.

"No." He said. "Not today, not yet."  
He looked into her eyes, which were mildly confused.   
"We just started our relationship, and after the things that happened yesterday... I would like to wait for the right time. I want it to be special for you. If you agree..."  
"Yes," she agreed, her hands stroking his bearded cheek. "We should wait for the right time. But not too long..."  
"No, maybe just a few days. I just don't want your pretty face in tears after it. And I don't want you run away from me like you did the last time."

He continued to kiss her face and hold her in his arms. They also continued to drink the wine that was on the table.  
After a while, Mary was starting to get sleepy. "I'm tired..."  
"Then I should leave."  
"No Eustace. I would like you to sleep at my place tonight. Someone has to make sure I stay warm during the night."

His eyes were almost shinning when she asked him to stay.  
Mary took his hand and led him to her bedroom.   
When Eustace took off his shirt Mary gave him a shocked expression. "It’s very uncomfortable to lie in it... But if you want I will immediately put it back on."  
"No, no. If that is so, then do take it off."  
After that exchange, he didn't dare to take his trousers down also.

He couldn't understand the young woman, one moment she wanted to have sex with him on her couch, but then the other moment she got scared just by seeing him without his shirt on.

Thankfully she had a large bed. They laid down on it, face to face. Mary found her hand unintentionally drawn to his bare chest. He was not muscular but nonetheless well built. Her fingers explored the new terrain with a forest of black hair on his chest.  
Eustace drew her playfully against him, their lips met in a kiss and then they eased into a comfortable position on the bed. Mary had her back to his front, and he had his arms wrapped around her.

She had never felt such happiness. Laying here in her warm and comfortable bed, limbs intertwined with a man she loves. If his satisfied snoring was anything to go by, then he enjoyed it too.

She was awoken in the middle of the night by the stirring of the mattress. Eustace had just stood from the bed.  
"Are you leaving?" She asked half asleep.  
"No, never. Just need to use the bathroom."  
"I'll show you the way."  
"No, there's no need, I will find it myself."  
She gave him an expression of half bliss half annoyance, to which he only muttered "Old man's problems." referring to problems with his prostate.

In 5 minutes he was settled back in bed with his arms protectively around Mary.  
When she woke up in the morning she found herself in bed alone. Fear that he would leave was still present, but if he didn't leave her in the middle of the night, what were the chances he would do so now.

Luckily she found him in the kitchen preparing coffee and toast.   
"Hello there." He greeted her and wrapped his arms around her waist, before giving her a quick kiss.  
Mary could already tell there will be a lot kissing in this relationship and she liked it.  
"God morning Eustace." She returned.   
"Though I would surprise you by preparing you breakfast but couldn't find much food in your kitchen."

She gave him a genuine smile. "I'm a student, my dear, not a rich businessman."  
He gave her a smirk and gave her toast and coffee. They ate in the kitchen.  
"What do you want to do today?" Asked Eustace.  
"Nothing special. If that agrees with you."  
"As you say so, my Lady."  
She giggled as she kissed him.

They spend the day by reading a book and watching YouTube. They ate a pizza that they ordered and spend quality time together. But evening come too early and Eustace had to leave as he had to do something before he went to work tomorrow. Before he left he promised her that he would text her as often as he could, and would try to visit her in the evening if the workload allowed it.

The kiss she gave him revealed that she didn't want to let go of him. But she had to. Returning to bed she thought about how much has changed between them in the last 2 days.

If this was what it meant to have Eustace as her boyfriend, she would gladly spend the rest of her days with him. She loved the way he acted towards her, like a gentleman, but he never insulted her intelligence. His sweet words and intoxicating cherishes drove her mad with desire. She could test the experience of his tongue, but what about other, more private, parts of his body? Was he as good in bed as he was the last time he took her against the wall? Would he make her body burn with lust and took her to a world shattering orgasm again? Would it be long before she found that out?

Eustace did come by her apartment in the evening. He looked tired and hungry. Mary prepared some risotto for him and he ate hastily like he hadn't eaten for the whole day. He took a shower and settled down on the couch next to her. Wrapping them in the blanket he took her into his arms and let her head fall on his shoulder. Eustace remained secretive about his working day but was very interested in how was her day. To Mary, he seemed in need of a loving embrace and a willing ear of a woman. To her surprise, he stayed the night in her bed and made it far warmer and comfortable with his presence. 

Next Saturday they went on a date. They yet again ate at a very fancy restaurant and he paid the bill, again. But this time something was different. It was as though they both knew that they were both ready to take their intimacies to the end. Mary felt she was ready to give herself to him, ready to have sex for the first time. She loved him, and she wanted to express that love in physical intimacies with him.

She giggled drunkenly at his sense of humor as they finished eating and he paid the astronomic bill.  
"Your place or my place?" He asked.  
"Your place" she answered between kisses.  
He raised an eyebrow.  
"It's where it started."  
He smiled and they walked out into the street.

Getting a cab, they stepped out a few blocks away from the apartment.  
"Why are we leaving the cab here?" Asked Mary.  
"We need a few things from the store."

Mary didn't understand him really until he led her to the condom shelves. Of course, they needed protection.  
"Flavored or not?" Asked Eustace.  
"Umm... I don't know..." She answered, her face coloring her from the shame of being inexperienced in the field of sexuality.  
"I recommend strawberry."  
"Then strawberry it is."  
Eustace also bought a vanilla flavored lube and a package of Viagra pills.  
To a look from Mary, he answered: "I'm fifty Mary. Not really in my prime anymore. And we do want it to last."  
"And not just once." She agreed.

They walked to the apartment block hand in hand. Entering the apartment Mary was overflowed by the aroma she associated with Eustace. When she saw the wall where IT happened she felt stung of shame which was quickly washed away when she felt his lips on her own.

His kisses moved from her lips to her cheek and then to her neck. Her fingers meanwhile found their way into his hair.

They settled down on the couch as Eustace trailed his hand up her body, from her ankle to her shoulder where he started to take apart her robe. This left her in only her bra and panties. Her breasts were pretty big, probably a C. Mary, wanting to please him, removed her brain threw it on the floor. His look of hunger upon seeing her naked breasts made Mary realized just how desirable her body was.

Leaning her against the back of the couch, he knelt in front of her. He kissed her chest and sometimes his tongue met one of her nipples. After a while, he wrapped his mouth around her left nipple.

Mary let her head fall back in the enjoyment of the heavenly sensation. Once or twice, he let his teeth graze her nipple before he switched his attention to the other breast.

By the time he was finished and released her nipple with a moan of desire, Mary was very much aroused and could felt the nice tangling in her nether regions. Her panties were probably soakingly wet from the juices her aroused body produced. 

He continued their lovemaking by kissing her inner thigh from the knee up. When he came to the place where her legs met, he skipped her pussy and continued to kiss the other leg.

Mary let out a frustrated grunt.  
"Patience my Dear. You need to deserve it."

Quite soon he was back, very near to the place she needed him the most right now. 

Finally, he removed her panties with his teeth, an act which Mary found very erotic indeed, and dipped his tongue inside her. Like the last time in his apartment, he licked and sucked and moaned inside her.

Her fingers buried themselves into his silky grey curls. She let her head fell back and thoroughly enjoyed his ministrations while not even trying to keep silent.

She didn't know exactly what he was doing, but it felt like absolute heaven. Soon Mary found herself on the edge of a cliff and with a single lick of his tongue inside her, she fell over the edge. She pulled his hair a little too much as she pushed his head deeper into her hips. 

Eustace emerged second later he was out of breath and his face was red and wet. He smiled at her and gave her a kiss in which Mary tasted herself. 

Catching her breath after the orgasm she has just experienced, Mary for the first time noticed Eustace’s member pushing against his tight trousers. At that moment she knew he has been neglected and it was not fair. 

She proceeded to take the upper hand in their coupling. Assaulting him with feverish kisses she literally ripped his shirt off of him. Eustace found that he quite liked this daring and possessive Mary. Her hands and lips explored his chest, every muscle and every imperfection his body held was imprinted into her memory. Finally, her hand came to his waistband. They stood up so she could remove his belt, open the button on his trousers and let them fall to the floor. 

When she was about to remove his underpants, his hands stopped her.   
"Mary, you don't need to do it."  
She swallowed hard looking at him with huge eyes, and at that moment he realized she was, in fact, afraid of the act itself. Holding her by her upper arms he pulled her upwards until they were eye to eye. 

Kissing her he said: "Listen, Mary, I won't force you into anything you don't feel comfortable doing. If you are afraid of giving me a blowjob then I will not get it."  
"But..., but you have given me such pleasure, I feel obliged to replicate."  
"Well, you can still give me a hand job. But only if you want to."  
She nodded rather shyly and they both sat back down on the couch.   
Eustace removed his underpants and Mary saw his member for the first time.   
It was thick and red and it stood upright, she though him big, too big for her.

Taking her hand into his own he guided it to his cock and shoved her how to move him. After a few minutes, she took the charge and moved her hand as he had shown her. Sliding up his length then around the tip and back down again she ripped several loud moans from him. She spread his fluids over his cock which made her hand movement easier. His breathing became more ragging until he spilled his seed all over her fingers. 

"Thank you. It has been so long." He said after he came down from his high.  
"So long since what?" Inquired Mary.  
"Since I orgasmed."   
"Well, I think a substantial change of that is bound in the future." She answered with a sexy smile.

Not an hour later they found themselves in his double bed. They didn't bother to put their clothes back on as they knew it was only the beginning. 

Mary found herself burning for his touch and longing for his lips on hers. He did oblige her. When they were about to take heed, he pulled himself for her.  
"Sorry, I just need to take..." With that, he disappeared into the bathroom.  
She understood. She was almost prepared, but he wasn't even hard.

A minute later he reappeared with a box of condoms in one hand and lubricant in the other. He put the condoms on the bedside table then put some lube on his fingers then proceeded to rub her clitoris in large circles. Mary, who was lying on her back, spread her legs wider to give him better access. His fingers traced her clit and her pussy, sometimes slipping into her wet opening. He first moved a single finger in and out of her then two and finally three. Eustace went slow on her, he didn't want to make it painful, he wanted her to feel pleased and relaxed. He found her cunt deliciously tight and wet.

Eustace moved to sit on the bed and extended his hand toward the condom box. But his lover's voice made him stop.  
"Let me." said Mary.  
She opened the box and took out a condom bag. She wanted to open it when Eustace said: "It’s actually more pleasurable for the man if his cock is lubricated under the condom."

Getting the hint Mary proceeded to put so lube on her fingers and took his cock into her hands. Her ministrations made him hard again. Mary then opened the condom and being curious if it really tasted like strawberries she tasted it with the tip of her tongue.   
"It really tastes like strawberries."  
"Let me." Said Eustace.  
Eustace, being more experienced and daring, tasted far more of the condom than Mary.  
"It does." Finally answered Eustace.

They smiled at each other and kissed before Mary put the condom on his member and added some more lube on it. 

Eustace laid down on his back and positioned Mary kneeling over him. He held her by her waist as she sank down in his cock. She felt the ripping sensation inside her and cried out in pain. 

Eustace tried to soothe her with kind words and tender kisses. Soon she was ready to move atop him. With her arms on his shoulders, as he was now half sitting, she moved up and down on his cock. Their lips crashed many times, their sweaty foreheads pushed together and their mutual moans ripping through the silent room.

Mary liked the act itself, her movement brought her pleasure and a nice, warm and tingling sensation in her lower belly. 

Eustace's moves became more and more erratic, his hips moving up with hers, or his hands grinding her hips into his. He feared his grip on her waist was tight enough to leave broses to come morning. 

Seeing she was tired from her movement and in fear of her being unable to fulfill their act of mutual love. Mustering his power, he threw her on her back, entered her again, and with one hand on her clit started to move wildly in and out of her. 

Mary again moved nearer and nearer to her state of bliss. With one more move of his hips, she broke. She felt all the tension that had built inside her, leave. She felt as if she was floating in the room. Eustace rode out her orgasm until, with a few urgent pumps, he lost it to. Never in his life has he been so relieved to have worn a condom while in a woman. He didn't even know he had so much seed inside his balls.

The elder man fell onto Mary, cursing her in the process. After a few moments, he moved onto his back next to her. Removing the condom, he threw it on the floor not being bothered by it anymore.

"That was so... good!" Exclaimed Mary.  
"No, it was more than that... It was more than that." He answered turning to her.  
"I love you, Mary."  
"And I love you, my elder gentleman."  
"I'll show you who is old." He answered mockingly.  
He found happiness in her giggles as he wrapped his arms around her and let her head rest on his chest. 

That night they didn't sleep at all. Come morning Mary was sore and tired. She had substantial bruises on her hips and legs. She had been – well how to put it… - thoroughly fucked. He might be old, but he sure was good in bed. He was gentle and rough, sweet and wild. Eustace Chapuys was everything Mary needed.

She had never thought that sex could be this good. She found so much comfort in Eustace’s arms. Furthermore, she didn’t want to do anything else in this world but being with Eustace. In the bed of course. 

Mary turned around in bed and placed her head on Eustace’s chest. She let herself be lost in his manly smell. It brought her comfort and eventually much-needed sleep.


End file.
